Manufacture folle - Hetalia
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Compilation de petites histoires sur le fandom faites lors des soirées du Discord Yaoifr. Chaque soirées à ses contraintes propres. Voici les résultats. Couple classiques comme inattendus seront au programme. Bonne lecture.
1. Hymne Indien

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : J'utilise les noms personnages, non leur statut de Nation.

* * *

Un hymne, c'était toujours important, Arthur rageait de ne pas entendre son hymne à lui. À la place de « God save the Queen », il avait droit à l'hymne indien qui lui donnait envie de dormir. Il fixa la télécommande, hésitant un peu. Il se demandait s'il avait un peu plus de rythme, puis il se souvenait qu'un hymne, c'était souvent ennuyeux. Il pensait à son fils adoptif. Il avait tellement grandi depuis qu'il était devenu indépendant. Il posa un regard sur le téléphone, il aimait ses enfants, même ses adoptifs. Même ceux qu'il avait eut avec la grenouille française. Francis allait sûrement venir l'embêter. Il repensa à l'hymne. Il n'était pas lent, il appelait au zen. Un peu pacificateur pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de provoquer la colère d'une nation par ses tours de magie. Il vit la fée lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Je sais, j'ai bien fait. Mais la grenouille aura de quoi l'accueillir. »

L'être magique roula des yeux. Ce qui était souvent étrange, c'était qu'ils semblaient être le seul à voir ces créatures. Il adorait celles de son cousin irlandais et celle du Japonnais, Kiku Honda. Des belles créatures dont il enviait parfois leur richesse. Il prit son livre où il notait tous ses essais en magie. Il notait tout, absolument tout. Dans un ancien Anglais que peu arrivait à comprendre. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'était pas le seul homme à jouer avec ces forces que beaucoup tente d'ignorer. Il eut une idée, pour peu, il aurait bien allé revoir son fils adoptif pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il avait peut-être l'ingrédient parfois. Des épices qui venaient d'Inde. Ça changerait la potion de couleur, mais qu'importe. Il devait essayer. Il devait prendre ce risque. Pour l'honneur de ce garçon qui avait son propre cinéma, mais contrairement à Alfred ne se prenait pas pour un Héros. Les Américains étaient bien à l'image de son fils. Prétentieux.


	2. Hymne Allemand

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : je suis servi de l'actualité du football au moment où j'ai écrit ceci.

* * *

Ludwig lâchait un soupir, l'équipe allemande avait perdu. Plus de foot pour elle, il rejoignait tristement la patrie de Feliciano. Il se mit à chanter avec fierté son hymne, la main sur son cœur. Il tendit le bras et se servi une bière. Il en avait bien besoin. La belle blonde qui balançait dans son verre était une belle échappatoire. Mais pas la solution. Fuir, c'était plus le genre de son collègue Italien. Il sourit en repensant à quel point cet homme avec sa lâcheté était resté fidèle à lui et à l'axe qu'il formait avec Kiku Honda, le japonais. Il entendit les dernières notes de son hymne, il finit sa bière d'un seul coup. Inutile de la laisser trop longtemps dans son verre. Elle allait perdre toute sa saveur. Déjà, que la petite Belge était sur ses talons de ce côté-là. Il n'allait pas laisser l'occasion aux autres de dire que les Allemands ne savait pas boire. Il était la nation de la bière et du Metal. À en croire les musiciens de ce genre. Bien qu'il avait trouvé violent, Ludwig avait appris apprécié ce genre. Il avait beaucoup ri quand des Italiens s'y étais mis. Au plus grand désespoir de son ami. D'ailleurs, il appela ce dernier entre nations alliées, elles devaient se revoir et soutenir le Japon avec Kiku. En espérant que cette nation irait loin. Sinon, il ne ramènerait pas un de ces meilleures bières. De quoi faire changer d'avis l'habitant d'avis sur la boisson alcoolisé allemande. Ces derniers préférant la variante de sa chère voisine. Cette pensée le rendit fou.

« Feliciano, on va au Japon !  
-Ve ?  
-Ne discute pas et viens.  
-D'accord, on se retrouve là-bas Lud. »

L'allemand lâcha un soupir, si Féliciano le surnommait, c'est que lui aussi, il avait trop forcé sur l'alcool. Même s'il se doutait que lui, c'était du vin. Beaucoup de vin. Il roulait des yeux. Il allait devoir supporter le gamin capricieux, encore. Comme si la Seconde Guerre mondiale n'avait pas été assez. Il mit sa veste et prit son passeport. Pas besoin de baguage, c'était aussi ça être une nation, on pouvait aller partout. Et Ludwig en profitait dès qu'il en avait une excuse. Des voyages inutiles, ce n'était pas son genre après tout... Il était paré pour supporter le Japon, après une escale dans la meilleure brasserie de chez lui, remplissant une valise de fortune... Et il ne se ferait pas contrôler, si ce n'est pas beau...


	3. Hymne Kenyan

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste donné un nom à la nation Kenyane

* * *

Romano râlait, il détestait se retrouver embarqué malgré dans une expédition. Il Devait en plus se coltiner comme voisin l'autre ronfleur d'Espagnol. Ce bouffeur tomate bavait. Il le dégoûtait. Il poussait le corps endormi de la nation latine. Antonio ne tombait pas. Il restait accroché à lui par il ne savait quel miracle. Il roula des yeux. Chercher la Nation kényane en pleine savane avec une bande de nations perdues n'était pas la meilleure idée d'Alfred. Ce n'était pas comme si ces dernières n'étaient pas déjà rares, bien entendu. Il était obligé de supporter la présence de l'autre nation. Ils virent une ombre courir. Ils se mirent à hurler sous la surprise. L'homme qui leur faisait face avait la peau brun foncé et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Dans un Anglais presque parfait.

« Bonjour, je vous attendais chères nations... »

L'homme était bien plus grand qu'Alfred. L'Américain sourit et serra la main de son collègue. Romano fut un des derniers à saluer l'homme. Il avait ce sourire, pareil qu'Antonio. Voilà un autre crétin à se coltiner dans les réunions de l'ONU des nations. Quelle galère. Quelle idée de s'agrandir comme ça. Déjà, qu'il avait délogé le fils d'Alfred dans son Australie. Voilà que c'était le Tour de la Nation d'Afrique.

« Pourquoi on a choisi un tel imbécile.  
-Tu n'as jamais entendu leur hymne Lovi ?  
-Que veux-tu que ça me foutre ?  
-Écoute-le, tu verras de quoi je parle... »

Lovino Vargas râlait, mais finissait par l'écouter, maintenant, il comprenait. La nation était ouverte. Mais ignorait son nom où il l'avait oublié. En tout cas, elle était acceptée avec plaisir. Avec une nation africaine. Ils ne seront plus aussi centrés sur l'Europe.

« C'est quoi encore ton prénom ?  
-Jomo.  
-Enchanté et bienvenue Jomo.  
-Merci. »

La Nation sourit et se mit à danser. Bientôt, toutes les nations, même la Russie lui emboîtèrent le pas. Antonio se mit derrière Lovino, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Mais la Nation africaine était contente. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
